


Repercussions

by musicalmockingbird



Series: Behind the Facade [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Light Angst, Probably some angst, basically it's the consequences of asami's role in the equalist movement, because i can't help myself, former equalist asami sato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird
Summary: With Amon behind bars and the avatar welcomed back home with her girlfriend all seems well for Korra and Asami, until Republic City officials call for the arrest of Asami for being a former equalist leader.Korra and Asami face political and legal consequences as the Northern Water Tribe representative on the Republic City council, Tarrlok, leads a retaliation against former equalists and sympathizers.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Series: Behind the Facade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681687
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I started the sequel to Behind the Facade and I am so excited! I actually have an outline this time instead of just a vague idea to run with like the first one lol. Any questions or if you're just curious my tumblr is @funkylittlesongbird. I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter!

Asami watched as her girlfriend helped to train the waterbending kids of all genders at the academy of the North Pole. It may have been a rough journey, but Korra’s story helped to open up the school even more than before and gender boundaries were starting to be broken thanks to her. Asami smiled as she watched Korra work with the young benders, looking so comfortable and confident at last. She couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend’s muscles as she went through different moves with the kids. Asami shivered underneath her big parka and wondered how Korra was able to stand outside in only her tank top with her arms bare to the cold, not that she was complaining about the view. Asami was so busy watching Korra and the kids that she didn’t notice Senna walk up behind her. 

“She never did like wearing big coats, claimed they were uncomfortable and stifling,” Asami jumped at her voice as Senna stood next to her. Asami nervously tucked some hair behind her ear as she blushed. 

“I can imagine,” Asami nervously laughed as she continued to look at Korra who looked up at her and gave a big smile and a wave. Asami grinned and waved back with such softness in her eyes. Senna smiled to herself. 

“It’s so good to see her being herself again. I’m glad that she met you.” 

Hearing those words filled Asami with so much warmth. She knew that she had made a lot of mistakes, and she tried so hard to fix them, but a part of her still blamed herself for a lot of what Korra had to go through, the reveal of her secret, the public’s distrust, even Amon. 

“Me, too.”

The two women watched Korra give all the kids fist bumps and then bound over to Asami and Senna. She gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her gloved hand into her own. Asami smiled softly at her girlfriend as they started to walk hand in hand toward home with Senna. They had fallen into a routine during their time in the North Pole where Korra and Asami would go to the academy to help, or in Asami’s case, watch, the new waterbenders and Senna would come to get them at the end of the day to return home. Korra loved working with the kids, but it reminded her of Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo back at Air Temple Island and she found herself missing them as well as Pema and Tenzin and her new friends, Bolin and Mako, from the city. Asami also missed the city, but was also grateful for a break from it and all the gossip that was probably being spread around about all that had transpired between the avatar and the equalists and herself. 

Korra and Asami had promised each other that while they were at the North Pole they wouldn’t discuss the equalists or Amon beyond their initial arrival. They would give their story to Korra’s family and then drop the subject for the remaining duration of their trip. Korra knew that Asami didn’t need reminders of Amon and the consequences of her actions and Asami knew that Korra needed a break from politics and other nonsense the media might bring her in the city. They both needed a break.

The girls met up with Tonraq on the way home so that all four of them finished the walk together, it was another routine they had fallen into during their visit. They would all recount their day to each other and chat on their walk home. Asami and Korra started to lag a little behind Senna and Tonraq allowing a little more privacy for each couple to talk. Senna looked over to Tonraq and could see his furrowed eyebrows, looking as if something were weighing on his mind. 

Senna gently placed her hand on her husband’s arm, “What’s on your mind?” 

Tonraq’s face visibly relaxed at his wife’s touch, “We got another update from our representative on the city council.”

“And?” 

Tonraq shook his head in response, “He still doesn’t like that former equalists are still running about.” 

He turned his head to look at the couple behind him and gave Korra a little shake of his head. Korra’s smile faltered for a moment and she tried to cover it up but not before Asami caught a glimpse of it. 

“Something on your mind?” Asami asked. 

Korra tried to smile reassuringly, “No, no! It’s nothing.” 

Asami frowned a bit, but didn’t push Korra. Asami knew she could always get information out of her later if she really wanted to anyway. Old habits die hard. 

“You looked great out there,” Asami decided to move the conversation forward. 

Korra blushed and smiled, “Yeah? It’s nice to have people who look up to you and think you’re amazing.” 

“I already knew you were amazing,” Asami kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

As the couples approached home Tonraq noticed a man waiting outside their door. He wore the official uniform of the Republic City police and stood expectantly waiting for the family’s return. Tonraq stopped causing the girls behind him to stop as well. 

“What is it?” Korra asked her father as she peaked around him. 

“Take Asami back to the academy.” 

Korra turned around, already pulling Asami with her. Asami frowned and looked toward the house, “What? Why?” 

They only made it a couple of meters before they were cut off by someone on a snowmobile, also in uniform. The one waiting outside their door had already approached Tonraq and Senna. The officer dismounted the mobile and stood in front of the girls. 

“Asami Sato?” 

Asami glanced at Korra, who looked like she was about to attack the man, and then turned to reply, “Yes.” 

“We are to take you back to Republic City to stand trial.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Asami stared incredulously at the Republic City officer. Korra stood in front of Asami protectively. 

“You can’t take her, she is under my protection,” Korra growled at the man with fire in her eyes and sparks threatening to leap from her fingers. 

The officer didn’t move or even change his stony expression, “With all due respect Avatar Arro- I mean Korra, you don’t actually have any authority.” 

Korra opened her mouth to retort, but Asami placed her hand on her shoulder and walked around to stand beside her, “On what charges am I standing trial?” 

“As a former member of the Equalists and the second-in-command to Amon, you are being charged with conspiracy, aiding and abetting, and treason.” 

Asami’s hand fell from Korra’s shoulder as she stared speechless. Meanwhile, Korra was furious, “Treason? _Treason?!_ Asami switched sides and helped us out! She turned her back on Amon and her own father for us and you want to arrest her for treason! She deserves an award, not an arrest!”

“The people of the city don’t see it that way,” the officer responded, remaining stoic. 

“Do you really mean the people or do you mean Tarrlok?” Korra couldn’t hold back her anger and frustration any longer. The sparks among her fingers ignited into flames that she punched towards the officer and his snowmobile. The officer dove out of the way and onto the snowy ground, but the snowmobile was not so lucky and exploded on impact. The officer shot metal cables toward the avatar using his metalbending and succeeded in wrapping them around her ankles causing her to fall to the ground as well. 

“Stop! Stop!” Asami ran to Korra and helped her pull the cables off and stand back up. At the same time the officer rose to his feet, arms raised and ready for more resistance from the avatar. 

Still holding her girlfriend’s arm, Asami spoke to both the officer and Korra, “Can we at least talk more about this inside?” 

The officer looked hesitant and wouldn’t put his arms down, so Asami continued, “Look, your vehicle is out of commission right now so you’re not going anywhere anytime soon anyway.” 

The officer nodded and slowly straightened back into his stoic stance from before, “Fine, but as a precaution I will have to restrain you...You are technically under arrest,” the officer added the last bit awkwardly. 

“Absolutely no- !” 

“Fine,” Asami cut off Korra quickly and held her hands out to be bound with the officer’s cables. Korra started to lunge forward but stopped as Asami shook her head and said, “Korra, I don’t need you to protect me.” 

Korra stepped back, looking hurt, “Fine.” 

Korra turned on her heel and trudged back home leaving Asami and the officer behind. Asami watched her walk away as her hands were bound and she and the officer also made their way back to the house.

* * *

Senna, Tonraq, Korra, Asami, and the two officers all stood in the home of the avatar. One officer stood next to Asami while the other stood near the door. After a lot of pestering and bickering they allowed Asami to remain unbound while in the house. 

“What about jurisdiction?” Senna asked, “As Republic City officers surely you can’t arrest someone in the North Pole.” 

The officer by the door, the one who had been outside the house, answered, “But the crimes were committed on Republic City soil.” 

“Crimes? Really?!” Korra said incredulously with her arms crossed, “You know, I gave Asami information when she was working for Amon, should you arrest me too?” 

“You didn’t knowingly give me information with the intent of helping the equalists, it’s different,” Asami added. Korra glared at her. Everyone else in the room could feel the tension. 

“This is clearly unprecedented,” Asami continued, “There might not necessarily be rules in place about how to deal with something like this. It might be best if I do go back so that we may at least figure this out.” 

“Tarrlok has been out to get you since we came back here. He wants you in jail, Asami! How are you going to figure anything out from there?” Korra yelled while glaring right at Asami.

“Wait, how long have you known about this?” Asami took a step forward and the officer held his arm up in front of her as if to block her from moving any further. “Seriously? Jesus Christ, she’s my girlfriend. Do you think I’m going to attack her?” 

“She is also the avatar who was a previous target of the equalists,” the officer replied in an accusatory tone. 

Asami scoffed in disbelief, “Wow.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Korra stormed over to the officer and shoved him away from Asami. He stumbled backward surprised at the avatar’s aggressiveness, Korra simply took Asami’s hand and glared at the officer as if daring him to do something about it. The officer looked over to his partner by the door who shook his head as a signal to let it go. 

Tonraq finally spoke up to break the tension, “What if she was under our protection?” 

“I already told the avatar that she has no authority in the matter,” the officer said as he straightened his sleeves that got rumpled when he was shoved. 

“I was talking about the Northern Water Tribe.” 

The officer hesitated, “Well, Miss Sato said it well when she said this is unprecedented. I’m honestly not sure what that would mean.” 

“Then consider Asami Sato under the protection of the Northern Water Tribe under the authority of Chief Tonraq.” 

“Tarrlok won’t be happy.” 

“Okay, you keep mentioning Tarrlok, who is he?” Asami asked. 

“He is the Northern Water Tribe’s representative on the Republic City Council,” Korra responded with bitterness in her voice. 

“And he is leading the charge against remaining and former equalists,” Senna added, “Or rather, non-benders. He’s been the one implementing curfews and restricting gatherings.”

“What? But not all non-benders were equalists! You can’t-- He can’t-- That’s like-”

“Saying all benders abuse their powers and hurt everyone so you should take away all of their bending to be safe?” Korra finished for Asami. 

Asami pulled her hand out of Korra’s, “That’s not fair.” 

Korra shrugged, “It’s what you used to believe and it’s something they will use against you if you go back to the city. Don’t go.” 

“Right, because me saying all benders abuse their power is just as condemning as being the actual right hand of the equalist leader.”

“Agh! You’re not helping! I don’t want to lose you, Asami!” Korra burst out as tears started to fall, “I can’t-- You can’t let Amon take you again.” 

Asami frowned in confusion, “This isn’t Amon, he’s behind bars.”

Senna looked between the two girls and took a deep breath, “Okay, I think we should give the two some space to talk.” She started to shoo the men out of the house with protest from the two officers. “We’re in the middle of the tundra! They’re not going anywhere and if they did you would see them right away!” Senna succeeded in getting everyone else out of the house. 

Korra started, “I know this isn’t Amon, but if Tarrlok has his way you’ll be in jail beside him and I can’t stand to think about that.” 

"You all knew this was coming, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to protect you.” 

“Korra,” Asami closed her eyes, “We can’t keep things from each other.”

“I know, I just--” Korra hugged herself, “I see the guilt on your face when you think I’m not looking and I didn’t want to bring back bad memories before it was absolutely necessary.” 

Asami walked up to Korra and wiped her tears, “Well, I guess now it’s necessary,” she joked softly. 

The corners of Korra’s mouth slightly lifted, “Amon may be behind bars, but he is still the reason why you’re in trouble,” Korra stared at Asami as she still held her face in her hands, “I won’t let them drag you back into his mind games.” 

Asami removed her hands from Korra’s face and trailed them down her arms to hold onto her hands, “I can handle it, okay? I appreciate you trying to shield me, but you can’t protect me from this. I have to go back and face the consequences of my mistakes,” Korra opened her mouth to respond but Asami quickly continued, “They aren’t going to stop coming after me and it’ll help if I just cooperate from the get-go instead of dragging this out.” 

“Fine,” Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder and turned so that she faced Asami’s neck, “But I’m with you every step of the way.” 

Asami stroked Korra’s hair as she looked straight ahead into nothing, “Of course.”

They made a deal with the Republic City police. Asami would return to the city and cooperate, but under the protection of the Northern Water Tribe meaning she could enjoy her freedom while in the city, but only as long as a representative of the Water Tribe was with her at all times. They informed Tak about the situation and he agreed to travel with them to the city as one of the Water Tribe representatives. Tonraq was unable to go himself since his duty was with the Northern Water Tribe and Senna stayed with her husband. And so the two waterbenders and their charge set off for Republic City and what awaited them there. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is kicking my ass, but finally the second chapter! 
> 
> It's back to the city and back to the same old issues.

Republic City looked exactly the same, they hadn’t been gone that long but after the whole production the Republic City officers gave the three teens were expecting a bit more chaos upon disembarkment. The officers accompanied them on their journey to the city and kept a watchful eye on Asami the entire trip despite Korra’s obvious disapproval of such a necessity. 

Tenzin and Jinora awaited their arrival on the docks and behind them stood a man wearing blue clothes with long hair pulled back in three sections. Tenzin clearly disliked this man’s presence on the docks as evident by his pointed frown. Jinora seemed to ignore the man as she waved with excitement at the approach of her favorite avatar and her girlfriend. 

As soon as her feet hit land Korra ran to Tenzin and gave him a giant hug. She had missed her airbending master and friend. She missed her second home and family. The second Asami followed Korra onto land she was practically tackled in a hug by Jinora. As Asami leaned down to hug her back she heard Jinora fiercely whisper. 

“You shouldn’t have come back.” 

Asami frowned over Jinora’s shoulder. Jinora didn’t say it maliciously, more like a warning, which threw Asami off. 

“I had to.” 

“Dad doesn’t trust Tarrlok and neither should you.” 

Jinora pulled away from the hug smiling as if she hadn’t just given Asami an ominous, albeit ambiguous, warning. Asami followed Jinora’s lead and smiled back, years of working as the shadow of the equalists made Asami a good actress at least. 

All hugs given, even Tak was greeted by the two airbenders, Asami returned to Korra’s side and took her hand. Holding Korra’s hand always gave her an extra boost of reassurance and the same could be said for Korra. At this point they couldn’t ignore the stranger, Tarrlok, any longer, as he blocked their exit from the dock. He gave them a practiced smile. 

“Welcome back to Republic City, Avatar Korra. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself when you were here last.” 

“I literally lived here for five years,” Korra responded tartly. 

The corner of his mouth gave the tiniest twitch which Asami might have missed had she not spent years working with Amon. He continued smoothly, “Ah, yes, well, we were both pretty busy I imagine. Anyway, I’m Tarrlok, the Northern Water Tribe representative on the city council. I will be in charge of your stay here in the city-” 

“What?” Korra cut in, “I thought we would be staying at Asami’s home, since it’s her home, you know.”

“Of course, I’ll just be stopping by once in a while to check in on you all.” 

“To keep a close eye on us, you mean,” Asami stated flatly.

Tarrlok turned to Asami, “Only if necessary,” he glanced at Korra and Asami’s interlocked fingers, “Ms. Sato, I assume.” 

Knowing both girls would keep this going, Tak stepped forward to break the tension, “Cool, cool. So we’ve all officially met now, I’m Tak, by the way, and I’m sure we are all tired so if we could just go to the estate now that would be great.” 

Tarrlok looked over to Tak in surprise, “Oh, I didn’t realize someone else was going to be involved.” 

“As I’m sure the officers have already informed you, Asami is under our tribe’s protection. Tak is here with me as a fellow Water Tribe Representative,” Korra explained. 

“I see,” Tarrlok spun on his heel, “Well, shall we then?” 

He started toward the city, the two officers that had escorted the three young adults lingered behind the group waiting for them to move onward so that they may follow behind, and make sure they got to their correct destination without detour no doubt. 

Tak leaned in to say quietly to the girls, “Is he planning on walking us there? He makes me feel... slimy.” 

“Slimy?”

“Yeah, Korra, _slimy_. I don’t know how to explain it, but,-” Tak shivered to complete his thought. 

“No, I get it,” Asami said, “He definitely doesn’t sit right with me.” 

The group made their way through the city with Tarrlok leading and the airbenders, waterbenders, and Asami trailing behind him followed by the two officers. They certainly called attention to themselves with such an assortment. They were closer to the center of the city when more people started to gather around to see the group. Glancing around, Asami did not like these people’s interest in her and her companions. Before she could state her discomfort an object came flying at her. She removed her hand from Korra’s to raise it to shield her face, but there was no impact. She lowered her hands to see Jinora standing in front of her with her arms raised having just finished airbending the object, it had been some type of produce from a food cart, away from the girls. Apparently, Jinora was keeping a closer eye on Asami than she thought. Then the shouting started. 

“Justice for Republic City benders!” 

“Sato belongs in jail!” 

“Stop brainwashing the avatar!” 

Eventually the shouts merged into incomprehensible noise as more people pressed in on the group. The airbenders of the group quickly surrounded Asami and Korra, sending waves of air to push people and objects back and away from them. Not everyone in the crowd, however, were equalist antagonizers. A voice rose above the crowd as a figure rose themselves onto a crate to be seen. 

“Non-benders will not be silenced! We demand equality!”

At a nod from Tarrlok the two guards that had brought Asami and Korra to the city rushed the speaker to pull them down from their makeshift platform. They continued to protest despite their struggle with the officers. Without thinking through the consequences, Asami broke through her protective circle and joined the protester’s side and tried to pry the officers away. 

“Stop! They aren’t hurting anyone!” Asami shouted. 

The officers looked to each other and then to Tarrlok, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile the crowd seeing Asami stand by the non-bender’s side went into an uproar. People shouted with more ferocity calling Asami an equalist sympathizer and collaborator. Tarrlok grabbed Asami’s arm slightly pulling her away from the non-bender and the officers proceeded to detain the protester and pull them away quickly. 

“Quick! In here!” Tarrlok shouted at the rest of the group as he glared at Asami and led her to the entrance of the Republic City Police Headquarters. Everyone quickly followed them inside and Tarrlok shut the door behind him, the people outside didn’t follow, knowing that causing a scene inside the headquarters was not a great idea. The group stood in the front lobby catching their breath while the occupants of the building bustled about their business around them.

“What was that?” Korra asked as Asami wrenched her arm out of Tarrlok’s grip. 

“Well, people don’t seem too happy with Asami’s presence here,” Tak responded. 

Korra glared at him, “No shit, but how did they know we were coming today? How do people even recognize her?” 

When Asami worked with her father and Amon she kept her identity secret per Amon’s request. It was imperative that no one discovered the link between Future Industries and the equalists, so Asami remained the anonymous right-hand of Amon, a shadow agent. Amon had the opportunity to reveal Asami’s identity to the whole city, but he withheld in hopes that he could manipulate Asami once more to do his bidding one way or another. Of course, nothing stopped him from revealing her identity after being thrown in jail. 

“Amon, or any captured equalist really, probably blabbed,” Asami said. 

“It’s just strange, something doesn’t seem right,” Korra frowned. 

Tarrlok inhaled as if to say something when a shout cut him off before he could start. 

“Korra? Asami?” 

Everyone except Asami and Jinora looked toward the source of the voice to find Lin Beifong storming over frowning in confusion. Asami and Jinora instead looked to Tarrlok and caught the split second of surprise mixed with anger that flashed across his face. The two girls then shared a look with each other as if to confirm what they both saw. 

“What are you doing here? Tenzin, why are they here?” Lin Beifong immediately turned to Tenzin for answers. 

“Shouldn’t you know, being the captain of the police?” When Lin only furrowed her brows in response Tenzin continued, “These two officers retrieved Asami to stand trial here in the city for charges pertaining to the equalist situation.”

“I didn’t-” Lin noticed Tarrlok still standing right in front of the door and charged him. 

“You went over my head?!” She stabbed him in the chest with an accusatory finger, “You ever do that again and I swear-” 

“What?” Tarrlok smirked, “You can’t touch me and you know it. Just do your job and then maybe I wouldn’t have to step up for you,” he turned on his heel and placed his hand on the doorknob speaking over his shoulder, “Now I’ll go ahead and deal with the people outside. You’re welcome, by the way.” 

“What about the non-bender?” Asami asked hurriedly. 

“What about them?” Tarrlok responded nonchalantly. 

“Where are they taking them? They weren’t breaking any laws. You can’t just bring them in without cause.” 

“Why don’t you worry about yourself instead of equalist sympathizers, unless of course you are one,” Tarrlok raised his eyebrow as if daring Asami to admit to being an equalist. 

When she didn’t respond Tarrlok smirked and walked out the door. Lin crossed her arms as he left. No one moved until the door shut behind him. 

“Unless you need me for something I recommend that you all get back to whatever you were doing,” Lin called out and the officers that had stood nearby watching quickly resumed their business. Lin turned to face the group of benders plus Asami and sighed. “Well, shall we talk in my office?” 

As the group moved toward the office Asami looked over her shoulder toward the door where she saw the officers enter with the detained non-bender. The non-bender met Asami’s eyes at first with fire in their eyes then they changed to pleading. Asami was about to turn toward the non-bender when she felt Korra take her hand, squeeze it, and lead her into Lin’s office. Once everyone was settled, Lin sat at her desk with an exasperated sigh and propped her elbows on the surface to rest her head in her hands. 

“I should have seen this coming,” Tenzin said, “He’s been arguing with the council for a time now.” 

"I can’t believe he went over my head like that!” Lin yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk. 

“He can’t arrest that non-bender, can he?” Asami asked. 

“Surely he can’t!” Korra said, “You can’t just arrest people for speaking in the streets.”

“Lin?” 

Lin looked at Asami, “I’ll sort it out. Tarrlok will probably say he was protecting them from the crowd by removing them from the street, but they’ll be fine,” Lin sighed and continued, “But we need to focus on you right now. Now that you’re in the city I can’t ignore your case. You were safe while you were in the North Pole and he knew that, damn him!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s back up a bit. So Tarrlok sent those officers to get Asami and you didn’t? Because he knew that while she was not in Republic City you were not legally obligated to pursue her, but now that she is here you have to?” Tak asked. 

“You got it, kid. International relations are still relatively new so while Asami was in a different nation we could leave her be due to our lack of international laws, extradition regulations, etc. But now… I’m sorry, Asami.” 

“It’s fine. We talked about this before leaving the Northern Water Tribe. I need to face the consequences of my actions and I know that the city won’t be at peace until this is resolved. I stand by my decision when I left the North Pole, no matter who it was that really brought me here.” 

Lin shook her head, “If only everyone was as brave and honorable as you.”

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand and smiled reassuringly. Asami smiled back weakly. She couldn’t stop thinking about the non-bender and how many others must be suffering thanks to the equalist movement, the movement that she helped lead. 

“Can the deal that they made with the officers still stand?” Jinora asked, “Tarrlok agreed that as long as Asami stayed with a water tribe representative she was free to walk about the city and stay where she wanted.” 

“Like a kind of house arrest? Yeah, I’m sure I can swing that legally. Since this is a type of political case a house arrest won’t be out of the normal, even if it will be a very loose one,” Lin stood up, “I’ll get started on the paperwork, why don’t you all go home for now and I’ll keep you updated.” 

The group left Lin’s office and as they approached the exit of the headquarters Asami stopped walking pulling on Korra’s arm getting her to stop with her. 

“You all go on ahead, I’d like to stay here a moment to talk to Korra if that’s okay.”

Tak nodded and led the airbenders out the door leaving Korra and Asami alone. Korra tilted her head to the side, “What’s up?” 

Asami started to follow the direction that she saw the officers take the non-bender earlier as she explained to Korra, “I want to talk to that non-bender.” 

Korra stopped walking this time making Asami stop and look at her. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Asami,” she said. 

Asami stepped closer to Korra and grabbed her other hand so that she was holding both and looking Korra in the eye. “I need you to trust me, Korra.” 

“I do trust you, Asami, it’s just,” Korra sighed, “It’s just if people see you with the protester they might think that you are still fighting for the equalists. I’m scared it’ll make things worse.” 

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek, “It’ll be fine. I’m with my Water Tribe representative so no one can say that I’m breaking any rules. I just need to know that they’re okay.” 

“Okay,” Korra agreed to go with Asami to find the non-bender. 

It didn’t take the girls long to find the non-bender sitting on a bench near an officer’s desk. The desk was currently unoccupied and the non-bender appeared to be alone. Asami approached them while Korra hung back to keep watch.

“Hey, my name’s-” 

“Asami Sato, I know,” the non-bender interrupted Asami, “You came back for us!” 

Asami frowned, “Came back for who?” 

“Us, the non-benders of the city. The councilman doesn’t see a difference between non-benders and equalists so we are basically all treated the same. Non-benders are pretty much only safe at home. Some people don’t want anything to do with you because they think that you’ll just make things worse and give us a bad name, but I don’t think that. You defected from the equalists, but you understand what it’s like to be a non-bender so people like me think you’re invaluable to us. I knew you would come to help!” 

“You keep saying us but it doesn’t sound like you’re referring to all non-benders.” 

The non-bender clamped their mouth shut, seeming to have noticed that they had been rambling. They cautiously spoke again, “You...aren’t here for us, are you?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was brought here for...legal reasons.” 

“Oh,” the non-bender shrunk into the bench. 

“So who is this ‘us’? What’s your name?” Asami asked, sitting on the bench next to the non-bender. 

The non-bender looked at Asami apprehensively but answered anyway, “There’s a group of non-benders who are trying to fight back against Tarrlok’s crack down, but we aren’t equalists!” they added quickly, “We just want to be left alone. Oh, and I’m Rin.”

“Is this your first time here?”

Rin snorted, “I’m here all the time, but they can never keep me long. I never break any rules they set, no matter how ridiculous they get, but boy do they try to catch me slip.”

Korra whistled a warning to the two that the officer was coming back to their desk. Asami started to get off the bench when Rin touched her shoulder, “I really do believe that you can help us, especially with the avatar at your side,” they smiled and removed their hand from Asami’s shoulder, “I’ll catch ya later after they inevitably run out of excuses to keep me here and let me go.” 

Asami returned to Korra’s side and they walked away as the officer sat back down at their desk, oblivious to the two retreating girls. They held hands as they exited the station and walked down the street toward the Sato estate. 

“Korra?” 

“Hm?”

“I might do something that’s going to make everything a lot more difficult.” 

Korra grinned softly, “How else would we do things? You’re going to help the non-benders, aren’t you? I said I was with you all the way and I meant it.” 

Asami smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her quickly. Even if Korra said she was with Asami all the way it didn’t stop her chest from filling with anxiety. She still felt protective of her and hated that she had gotten mixed up in city conflict again. Even though she knew her girlfriend was fully capable of handling herself she still worried. Her free hand shook at her side, hidden from Asami’s view. Their break from the public eye and politics was officially over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry for the long period of time between updates! But ch. 3 is finally here! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -Jo (formerly Musical MB)

The crowd outside the police headquarters was difficult to placate, but Tarrlok had plenty of practice dealing with heated crowds. Especially when they were crowds that he had manipulated into existence in the first place. A reassuring smile and show of power and control always dispersed the crowd efficiently. Arresting the non-bender was his show of power and some empty words about the balance of justice and peace acted as reassurance for the crowd. 

As the last few lingering citizens walked away, Tarrlok’s politician smile faded. He turned sharply on his heel and reentered the station. He told an officer to deal with the detained non-bender and walked to the part of the building that held the cells for prisoners. He called the guards’ attention to himself. 

“Ms. Sato has arrived with the avatar. Be prepared for rising tension in the city and even within these walls. We don’t want former equalists to take this opportunity to try anything.” 

Tarrlok’s voice carried throughout the room of cells, reaching even the farthest one. In that farthest cell a malicious smile spread across a scarred face. 

Nearer the front of the building, the officer returned to Rin who remained on the bench giving their best innocent look. 

“Well, officer, am I free to go now?” they asked with mock sweetness, twirling their long braided hair.

The officer waved Rin toward the door in response. 

Rin hopped off the bench and said, “Well, as always it has been a pleasure. Tell Tarrlok to focus more on actually helping the city instead of arresting helpless innocents for me.” 

“Watch it, Equalist.” 

“Not an equalist, just a defenseless non-bender, but I guess you guys really don’t care, do you?” 

The officer took a menacing step toward Rin, “Get out.” 

Rin gave the officer a mock salute, “Yes, sir,” and walked out of the station. They made their way through the streets, carefully avoiding attention from anyone else in the streets until they found themself in front of a small garage off a side road, hidden by trees. Shed was probably a better word for the modest construction that resided about a block away from the Sato estate. 

Rin was greeted by about a handful of people who were already in the shed as they entered. A small table sat in the middle of the space with papers scattered about it and some of the others surrounding it. It was just what you would expect from a makeshift center of operations in an abandoned shed. 

“Rin!” one of the people at the table waved them over. “We were worried you weren’t gonna make it back in time.”

Rin smirked, “Aw, you were worried about me?” 

“Sure,” the fellow non-bender rolled their eyes, “whatever gets your ass moving. We gotta leave like now to make it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin swept up the papers from the table and led the way back out of the shed.

* * *

Korra and Asami continued to walk hand in hand to Asami’s estate. They received mixed looks from passersby and heard the whispers from both people that didn’t trust Asami and those that seemed to applaud her courage. Whether it was aimed at her courage for helping take down Amon or her courage (or audacity) at returning to the city so soon after working with the equalists. Asami glanced at her girlfriend who glared at anyone who dared to stare too long at the two of them. Asami smiled at her girlfriend's protectiveness. 

“How many do you bet are waiting at home?” Asami asked. 

“Do you think people will be there?!” Korra all but shouted as she swung her head back to look at Asami, “Because I can kick all their asses if you want me to.”

Asami laughed and squeezed Korra’s hand, “I know you can, but I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek and they continued their walk until they finally approached the front door of the Sato estate. Luckily, no one was at least visibly hanging around to catch a look at the avatar and her fugitive girlfriend as they entered the house. Inside Jinora and Tak were waiting for the two to finally arrive, but there was no sign of Tenzin. 

“What happened to Tenzin?” Korra asked. 

“Council meeting. I’m sure it’s bound to be an interesting one,” Jinora responded. 

“Yeah, that was...a lot,” Tak crossed his arms, “That guy is representing us? Who else is on this council?” 

“One representative from each nation; air, fire, earth, and both water tribes.” 

“And no non-benders from the city,” Asami scoffed. “I mean, really. It’s like they are asking for equalists to revolt.” 

Korra, Tak, and Jinora stared at Asami and she quickly amended, “I mean, the equalists under Amon, including myself, were wrong; but the new group of non-benders that seem to be organizing are right to do so. How can a city expect peace when a large fraction of its people are ignored?” 

Jinora bit her lip, “You’re right. But you won’t be much help if you get yourself in trouble because someone like Tarrlok thinks you are still an equalist puppet.” 

Asami’s jaw clenched and her fists bunched at her sides. Korra, seeing this, put a calming arm around her girlfriend and turned to Jinora with a warning look. “Jinora.”

Jinora threw her arms out to her sides, “I’m just saying what the people like Tarrlok are thinking! It sucks, I know, but I don’t want you all to forget how precarious Asami’s freedom is right now.” 

Tak stood between the girls, holding out his arms placatingly. “Okay, okay. It’s a little tense here, we get it.” He faced Jinora, “Asami’s right, keeping the non-benders out of city affairs certainly isn't helping the situation.” He then turned to Asami and Korra, “But Jinora is also right in that you are under heavy scrutiny right now and Tarrlok only needs the slightest excuse to arrest you for real.” 

“It’s not like she said she was going to the council meeting!” Korra said, “She’s only stating how wrong it is!” 

“Go to the council meeting?” 

Everyone turned and stared at Asami. Tak facepalmed while Korra looked sheepishly at Jinora who was glaring at her for speaking the idea into existence in the first place. 

“Go to the council meeting!” Asami smiled, “No, seriously! If all four of us go to the meeting and we just talk, Tarrlok can’t do anything. I’ll have my water tribe representative as required, two in fact, and Jinora can act as mediator.” 

“Asami, I--” 

“Being an airbender you basically represent peace and mediation, or whatever, so they can’t think I’ll try something while I have you with me, right?” 

“And you’re Tenzin’s daughter, that has to carry some weight,” Korra chimed in.

“Wait a minute, I--” 

Tak stepped away from the center so that they could all see each other again and stroked his chin (not that he had any facial hair), “That’s not a bad idea. You won’t be breaking any rules and Jinora as an airbender is basically a symbol of peace and mediation.” 

“To the meeting!” Korra proclaimed. 

“I haven’t said I’m going with you yet!” Jinora burst out, “You can’t just assume I’ll go along with everything you do.” 

The older teens had already been heading out the door when they finally stopped to realize that Jinora hadn’t actually agreed to anything. The teens looked at each other, not having even thought that Jinora would possibly say no. 

Korra cleared her throat, “Um, well, will you go with us to the council meeting?” 

“Please?” Tak added sweetly. 

Jinora sighed and rolled her eyes, “If I don’t you’ll go anyway and inevitably do something stupid.” Jinora walked past the grinning teens and out the door, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The five council members sat at their table discussing their usual affairs as part of the council for Republic City; the Southern Water Tribe, Fire Nation, and Earth Kingdom representatives, Tenzin, and Tarrlok were all present. Of course, the most outspoken of the meeting was Tarrlok. 

“A curfew for the non-benders will be beneficial for everyone,” he argued smoothly from his seat, “It will surely bring down the rates of disturbances in the streets and the non-benders will be safer at home anyway.” 

“Safer from whom?” Tenzin asked diplomatically. He was against a curfew personally, especially since Korra’s girlfriend was a non-bender, but he chose to remain level-headed and diplomatic during official council meetings. 

“From themselves, of course.” The other members of the council glanced at Tarrlok questioningly while Tenzin did his best not to scoff and roll his eyes. Tarrlok continued, “If the equalists are no more, like these new non-bender protesters claim, then the curfew shouldn’t bother them. If the equalists are still operating then the curfew will make it easier for us to sniff them out and separate them from the innocent non-benders.” 

At this moment a voice rang down from the open second story, “That is a bunch of garbage and you know it _councilman_.” 

The council members looked up to see Rin and their small band of non-benders hanging over the second story railings. Coincidentally, also right at this moment the main doors to the hall were thrown open as Asami, Korra, Tak, and Jinora burst into the room. 

“How can you all hold a meeting about the fate of non-benders without a single non-bender even present?” Asami spoke as she walked through the door before even looking about the room or taking in the situation. She and Korra marched right up to the council table on a mission. 

“Well, apparently there are actually several of you here, _uninvited,_ but here nonetheless,” Tarrlok practically growled. 

At this, Asami looked up to see Rin and the other non-benders. “Rin?” 

“Asami!” Rin crossed their arms on the railing and rested their chin in their arms, smiling mischievously, “So glad to see you here!” 

“Ah, you see? Our current street nuisance and former terrorist together in action.” 

“Excuse me?!” Korra yelled, eyes flashing. 

Asami held her arm out in front of Korra as if to prevent her from advancing on Tarrlok, which, knowing her girlfriend, was going to be her very next move. 

“And an avatar who turns a blind eye towards equalist threats because one of them has agreed to share a bed with her.” 

This time Korra’s eyes flashed with the avatar state. Air started to whip around Korra and Asami, but before things could get too far Asami gently placed her hand on Korra’s arm, “Babe.” The wind stopped and Korra’s eyes returned to normal, but a fire was still lit behind them. Asami set her jaw and stared down Tarrlok, “You’re manipulating the council into thinking non-benders are a problem in need of solving. We are not a problem.” 

“Preach it, sister!” 

Asami sighed exasperatedly and looked back up at the second story railing, “Why are you here, Rin?” 

“For the same reason as you, sweetheart,” Rin winked and swung down from the railing landing gracefully on the ground floor.

“Manipulating, huh?!” Tarrlok gestured towards Rin and Asami and then addressed the council once more, “Clearly they are working together to bring back the equalist movement!”

“We are not working together,” Asami quickly said.

“Yet!” Rin added. “And not an equalist!” 

Ignoring the two, Tarrlok continued addressing the council, “We need to introduce preventative measures to protect our city.” 

The other council members looked at one another, some nodding in agreement with Tarrlok and others still looking uncertain about what was happening. Jinora stepped forward, “With all due respect, no one here is breaking any rules or posing any threats to warrant such measures.” 

“Jinora?” Between Rin’s and Asami’s entrances, Tenzin hadn’t yet noticed his own daughter hanging back by the door with Tak. 

Tarrlok frowned and the rest of the council looked toward this new speaker with interest. Jinora continued, “All I see are displeased citizens of _your_ city who you should be hearing out as representatives of the city.” 

“And that’s why we needed you here, Jinora,” Tak smiled and nudged her. 

“Exactly!” Rin clapped their hands together and approached the council table. “All we want is a seat at the table. And seeing that there are no seats,” they hopped up to sit on the table, “I guess this’ll do!” 

Everyone stared at Rin in shock, including Asami, Korra, and company. Rin simply sat smiling at the bemused council. Tarrlok looked as if he might explode. 

Asami shook her head, “Look, I’ll be the first to say that the equalists, myself included, were wrong. Their methods were wrong, but their message was at least somewhat right. Non-benders are treated as second-class citizens in this city as shown by the fact that there isn’t a single non-bender on this council.” 

Rin whistled, “Get ‘em. Oh, and starting a curfew on non-benders will only make things worse for you, trust me,” they reached into their pocket and pulled out a bunch of folded up pieces of paper, “We have some grievances and ideas that we would like to share while we have your attention.” 

Said attention was shortlived, however, as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the hall causing almost everyone to jump. A small, older council page ran into the room and stopped right in front of Tarrlok. 

“Sir!” he squeaked out, “I found one of their,” he pointed an accusing finger at Rin, “people sneaking into your office and rummaging around in there! I tried to catch them but they broke out of one of the windows before I could. Who knows if they took anything.” 

Tarrlok used the table to slowly push himself out of his chair. “Not breaking any rules, huh?” He directed this toward Jinora. “I call for a vote. All those in favor of a new curfew for the non-benders of the city.” 

“You can’t prove whoever broke into your office was a non-bender!” Rin shouted and slid off the table. 

“It looks to me that you sent someone to dig through my office while you distracted everyone down here. Didn’t you come with friends?” 

Almost everyone had forgotten the others that had come with Rin to the city hall amid their discussion. Looking up at the second story now showed no sign of those that had come with Rin. 

“That’s hardly proof,” Asami cut in. 

“Of course the second in command of the equalists and accomplice to Amon would try to defend a new terrorist group.” 

“We have not broken a single law of this city! And the only one hurting anyone here is you!” Rin spit at Tarrlok. 

One of the other council members finally spoke up, “Did you say second in command of the equalists?” 

“Was the council unaware that they were in the presence of the right hand man to Amon?” Tarrlok feigned shock and then gestured toward Asami, “Asami Sato, not just a former equalist, as you all should already know, but former leader and close agent of Amon himself brought back to the city to face trial for conspiracy and treason.”

“Now hold on!” Tenzin jumped up from his chair but was drowned out by the other council members’ exclamations. 

“Why is she here?!”

“I knew she was an equalist, but a leader?!” 

“Why isn’t she in jail?!” 

Tarrlok held up his hand, “We have an arrangement. However, I think the rest of the city will feel safer with a curfew and certain restrictions put in place. So, all in favor?” 

One by one all the council members’ hands rose in favor of the new curfew, all except for Tenzin. 

Tarrlok smiled victoriously, “Effective immediately there will be a new curfew put into place where all non-benders must be inside their homes by sundown.” He turned toward Rin and Asami, “I would hurry home if I were you,” he then looked solely at Asami, “And don’t forget your escorts.” 

Tak walked up to Asami and Korra, “We better go.” He ushered them out of city hall and Jinora and Rin followed. 

“Well that was a total disaster!” Asami yelled as soon as the door shut behind them. Korra put her arm around her soothingly. 

“Rin’s presence certainly didn’t help,” Jinora said softly. 

“Excuse me, little girl, it wouldn’t have mattered if I were there or not. Tarrlok is on a mission to criminalize all of us and he has the rest of the council in his back pocket! The curfew was gonna go through no matter what.” 

“Then why were you there at all, Rin?” Asami asked, “What happened to your friends that came with you? Did you send them to break into Tarrlok’s office?” 

Rin crossed their arms, “No. I don’t know what happened to my team.”

Rin stared down Asami who looked skeptical. Korra, Jinora, and Tak wasn’t sure what to make of this person or their current situation. 

Rin dropped their arms and softened, “Look, I knew Tarrlok wouldn’t change his mind, but I was hoping to convince a few of the others. Or maybe even convince a fellow non-bender to join me,” they looked at Asami for a few seconds then continued to speak to the rest of the group, “I don’t know, something.” 

“Then who broke that window?” Tak asked. 

“I don’t know!” Rin yelled then turned their whole attention, once again, to Asami, “Are all the people you hang out with this quick to condemn us?” 

“Okay, it has been a long day,” Jinora stepped in calmly before anyone else could start yelling, “We are all tired and overwhelmed. Maybe we should all just go home and rest for the night.” 

“The sun is starting to set,” Tak added. “I know it’s not right, but while it is in effect you probably should follow the curfew. Don’t give Tarrlok a reason to arrest you.”

“I hate this.” Asami walked out of Korra’s arms and in the direction of her home. Knowing she couldn’t fully understand how Asami was feeling at the moment, Korra let Asami go ahead and followed respectfully behind her. 

“Fine.” Seeing Asami walk away, Rin turned away from the group and started to leave in the opposite direction. Tak and Jinora watched them walk away then followed Asami and Korra home. 

After taking some steps Rin stopped and turned around. Asami’s crew was heading toward her estate and was far enough ahead to not notice Rin’s sudden turnaround. Rin didn’t need them to know where their center of operations was yet, especially since they weren’t sure where Asami’s convictions truly lay. They made their way to the shed and opened the door hoping beyond hope that the rest of the crew they had brought to the city hall was already inside. Rin stepped in to find only one person sitting on the edge of the table in the center of the room. 

“What happened back there? Where is everyone?” Rin asked, closing the door. 

“Amon’s lieutenant was there. He has them.” 

Rin stared in shock, “Explain.”

The non-bender gripped the edge of the table behind them, “We heard strange noises coming from one of the offices so we went to investigate. We found him inside and gave chase before he ran through a window. By the time I made it outside they were gone. All of them. I have no idea what happened.” 

“But how was he there? He’s supposed to be in jail.” 

“He’s not anymore.”

* * *

Asami, Korra, Jinora, and Tak made it back to the estate before sundown. Asami walked straight up the stairs and shut herself in her room. Korra, Tak, and Jinora hung back in the main entrance sharing concerned glances before Korra sent Jinora home to Air Temple Island so that Tenzin wouldn’t worry. Then it was just Korra and Tak.

“So, that happened,” Tak started awkwardly.

“I know it didn’t go how she wanted. Although, I doubt the council would’ve listened anyway. Not with Tarrlok pulling the strings.” 

“You would think with Amon locked up that that would be good enough for the guy, but I guess not,” Tak paused and nodded up the stairs in the direction that Asami had gone, “Should we check in with her?” 

Korra sighed, “I’ll go talk to her. Go ahead and find your room and get some rest.” 

They both went up the stairs and then split ways as Tak went in one direction towards a guest room and Korra went to Asami’s room. She knocked then entered, closing the door softly behind her. Asami sat on her bed looking forlorn, legs tucked up on the bed with her. 

“Hey,” Korra said softly as she sat next to Asami on the bed. Asami leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head on Asami’s. 

“Am I just making things worse?” Asami asked weakly. 

“Of course not!” Korra leaned away and gently grabbed Asami’s chin to lift her face and look at her, “Tarrlok is the one making things worse, not you. You’re trying your best to fix things. And you’re doing it while many people are out to get you!” 

Asami scoffed, “Wow, thanks.”

Korra smiled, “You know what I’m trying to say. We got this. It’s an uphill battle, but you aren’t alone.” 

“You’re right,” Asami straightened with the realization, “I’m not alone.”

“Yeah! You’ve got me and Tak and Jinora and Tenzin…” 

“And Rin.” 

“And Rin-- wait what?” Korra shook her head, confused. 

“Rin has people, people make a statement. If I agree to work with them-” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Korra looked uncertain, “Like Tak and Jinora said, you’re already on thin ice. What if people get the wrong idea? What if Rin no longer wants to work with you? And after the council meeting tonight--” 

“I’m sure. It doesn’t matter what people think, it’s what’s right and what I need to do. And I can convince Rin that they still need me.” 

Korra nodded, “Okay. I already told you I’m with you all the way. Whatever you do, I’ll follow.” 

Asami smiled and kissed Korra, “You’re the best.” 

“I know.” Korra stood to leave, but felt a tug as Asami held her arm.

“Stay.” 

Korra smiled, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? BY GOD IT'S THE LIEUTENANT WITH A STEEL CHAIR!!! XD
> 
> Please share thoughts and comments I love reading them! 
> 
> -Jo (tumblr: @funkylittlesongbird)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed having them call each other girlfriends ;)  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
